Le Cirque De La Noirceur
by Tales the Fox
Summary: Trapped in a cage hanging above a scary looking croud of people, the two-tailed fox kit hears a deep voice boom, "Welcome my friends to the CIRQUE DU NOICEUR! Choose your victims and let the show begin!" The people always picked him to hurt and make fun of. The kit shricks back, and let tears fall from his eyes. He'd like nothing more than to get out of this evil place..
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys. I'm happy to say I have a new dark and evil story. THIS one and I hope you'll all enjoy and have fun. It might be slow going though because I'm not very good at stories like this.  
**

**But I'll try my best for all you readers.  
**

**Also, here's a bit of background on my character for this story.  
**

**Name: Niles "Tales" Power**

**Gender: Boy**

** Age: 4  
**

** Race (as in what creature are you?): A two-tailed fox**

**Appearance: He's a two-tailed fox kit that has orange-yellowish fur. He also has blue eyes.**

**Skills: None as of now.**

**History: Tales has always been treated horribly by other people all because of his two tails. People always called him a freak and an outcast to the world. He never understood why people treated him like that. While trying to find some food, he ran into the "Le Cirque De Le Noirceur" circus where he was held captive and put in the show. He wants to get out of the evil place and fast. But as far as he could see, there was no way out.**

**Abilities: Can fly by spinning his two tails super fast to where they can lift him up off the ground. He can heal himself, make fire and do all the other things that kitsunes like him can do. But he doesn't know he can do any of that. At least not yet anyway.  
**

** I still plan on making this a Sonic/KH story, so yeah... I'll make Pete like the right-hand Co-Ringmaster for when Ratgar, the Ringmaster of "Le Cirque De La Noirceur" is too busy to do anything. Also, me and one of my good friends helped me think of the ringmaster for the circus for this story. And that person knows who he is and I thank him a lot.  
**

**Now, let's get the story started with...  
**

** The intro.**

**XXXX**

The colorful lights of the circus shined in the moonlight. The lights fulled up the dark night sky as people ran into the tent to watch the show that they knew they would enjoy. The Ringmaster, Ratgar, stood in the spotlight as everyone went quiet as the lights of the tent all shut off but the one hitting the large adult rat.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Kids of all ages, I, the great and amezing, Ratgar, would like to welcome you all to, _Le Cirque De La Noirceur_! I hope you all enjoy the show tonight! Uno, let out what the people came to see!"

The clown nodded and let lose all of the creatures in the circus. People laughed and cheered as they watched the people of the circus do tricks before their eyes. They were having a good time, and that was a good thing for Ratgar.

It ment they would come back tomorrow and see the show again. However, there was something troubling the rat. To him, it felt like something was missing from his circus. Something that would really bring in the people to the show. But what could that be? What could be so freaky that people would pay to come and see?

A new freak.

Yes, that would bring in lots of people to see the show. And make Ratgar a very rich and happy rat. The only trouble was, just WHERE was he going to find a new freak? He set back in thought, his arms crossed. He soon came up with an idea. He called one of his clowns over.

"You called?" the clown asked, looking up at the large evil looking rat with his glowing red eyes, waiting to see what he was called for.

"Uno," Ratgar began, looking at his number one clown, and right-hand man at find weird things for his freak show, "I need you to go and find me a new freak. One that will really get this place rocking. A freak that people will pay millions to come and see! And I want you to go and find one right now. The show is over anyway. I want the new freak here by tomorrow morning. Understand?"

The clown nodded. He understood perfectly and was happy to be finding a new freak that they would make their lives a hell that they would never forget. "Yes sir," he said and quickly ran off into the night, looking for the perfect freak that he could bring back to the show.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi my friends! It's time for a new Chapter to our story. I hope you all enjoy it and have fun reading. I'm sorry it took so long to up-date. School work and all. Well, without waiting any longer, here's Chapter 1  
**

**XXX  
**

**Chapter 1**

The forest air was dark and quiet as I walked through it. I shivered as a cold chilly wind blew in. I wrapped my twin-tails around myself trying to keep myself warm. As always it did little to no good. Even with fur. I stopped suddenly as I heard voices coming behind me.

_"Hey guys, did you see where Two Tail went?"_

_"Yeah, he went that way."_

_"Good. Let's go get him. We need to finish him off. He got away last time after we found him in our city trying to find somewhere to stay."_

_"Yeah, I can't believe that that old fox, Paul, gave the freak a place to stay. It's a good thing we found the little brat and chased him off into this forest where he's all alone. Lost and scared out of his mind I bet you. Wondering when we're going to pounce on him."_

_"Yeah, just wait. Now that we have the little brat out here in the forest, we can kill him. No one will miss him anyway. He's a two-tail freak for crying out loud! He needs to be taken out of this world. And we're going to do it."_

I shivered in fear as I heard the bullies say those things. It wasn't fair that they wanted to kill me. All because of me having two tails. It wasn't my fault I was born with another tail. I didn't understand why people hated me so much just because of that. I didn't understand why they did this to me everyday of my life. Uncle Paul never laughed or made fun of me because of them. So why did everyone else? Why did everyone but him see me as a monster?

A freak?

An outcast in the world?

Why?

Tears were already starting to fall from my black eyes as I took off running again. I couldn't see where I was going and tripped over a rock and fell. I gave a yelp as I cut my leg on the ground. The bullies must have heard for they were standing over me in a matter of seconds, ready to pounce on their prey. I tried to stand up to run away again, but one of them kicked me hard in the stomach forcing me to fall back down on the ground, hard.

"Did I say you could stand up, freak?" one of them asked.

"Nah, I don't think you did," replied another one for me.

"Alright, did you bring the stuff?" another questioned.

"Sure did."

One of the bullies got into the bag he had on his back and sat it down on the ground in front of all of us. I watched in fear as he pulled out lots of things that meant bad news for me. He pulled out a knife, a gun, some rope.. I gulped and stared shaking in fear.

"Ah, perfect," the leader of the gang of bullies laughed, as he watched all of the weapons be placed out around him and his friends, and myself. "Use the rope to tie his hands and feet together. I don't want him running away from us again."

Fear made its way inside of me. While they were busy talking about that, I crept off and ran deeper into the woods, hoping to get away from them and hide. Find somewhere safe.

Somewhere safe I could curl up in and go to sleep. I didn't hear them chasing me anymore, so I slowed down to a walk, panting from all the running I was doing. I found an old dirty path and began to follow it to the unknown. As I followed it, I couldn't help but start to think that something was going to happen. Something was telling me to turn back, to stop following the path.

But I didn't.

I kept going.

I soon pushed my way out of some bushes and trees that had appeared in front of the path to a whole new world. I couldn't help but gasp in awe at the sight before me. I had only _heard _of carnivals and circus like one of these, I had never _seen _one. Till now that is. I took my first few steps into the new world and soon wished I hadn't.

I hide myself in the mess of people so I couldn't be seen for many reasons. No one even noticed me walking with them. Good. Better luck for me then. I soon broke out of the mess of people to look for some food. My eyes widen as I spotted a food stand and no one was there running it. Giving a small cry of joy, I ran over to it.

My joy was short lived when I reached it. It was _way_ too tall for me to reach up and grab some snacks from it. I looked around for anything to help me and saw some brown boxes. Grinning, I ran over and began to pile box on box till it was big enough I could reach the stand. I started to climb up it, but a pair of hands grabbed me roughly by my shoulders, stopping me from climbing up and reaching the food I so badly wanted.

****"Well, well, what's a little freak like you doing here?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello my friends. Did yha enjoy the last chapter? I hope so. So, let us continue on with Chapter 2, shall we? XD.**

**XXX  
**

**Chapter 2  
**

I went stiff with fear. I had not planned this. All I wanted was a bite to eat. That was all I wanted. All I wanted was to get something to eat...

But, I never did get what I wanted.

So, why now?

I stared up at the person in fear, shaking a little. What was he going to do with me? Beat me? Kill me? I feared the answer to my own questions..

"Not a talker, eh? You're coming with me anyway.."

The clown turned me around and began to led me off somewhere. People laughed and pointed things as they watched me being taken away by the clown, who I learned was named Uno.

"Mom! Look at that fox! He has two tails!"

"Don't go near him. He's a freak."

"Freak! Haha!"

I put my ears down and sniffed. I've been called a freak my whole life, and I was only four years old. I wondered where the clown was taking me. I looked up to see a large tent. I was thrown inside of it and hit the ground with a thud.

"Hey boss! I found you a little freak! Just like you asked!"

I looked around the room, my childlike curiosity taking everything in. The room was dark, with the exception of the two lamplights located at each wall. The floor was messy with stray clothes that lost their way to the laundry hamper, and various papers that lost their way to the trashcan. The only furniture in sight was a wooden desk by the entrance and a king-sized bed at the far end of the room, its sheets all scrambled up like this room it was in.

"What have I told you about entering without my permission?!" a voice was heard from a corner of the room. I heard the clown sigh and when I turned around I saw him rolling his eyes. I tilted my head sideways, but snapped my attention to the other side of the room as I heard shuffling noises. There was a folding screen, and I could only see the silhouette of a person changing desperately, piles of clothes flying in every direction. The person behind the folding screen was definitely a bit on the overweight side. However, telling by the shadow, the person was tall with long, pointy ears, a long tail..

At last, the mysterious figure walked out from behind the folding screen. He was wearing a white tailcoat with golden buttons and tuxedo pants with black boots that went up to the knee. Dusting off his shoulders and adjusting his black bowtie with his gloved hands, he then placed a white top hat with golden lining on top of his rat head.

He was the ringmaster.

Ratgar smirked as he looked at me. "Well, what do we have here? A little lost kid?" He told the clown to leave and Uno obeyed, leaving the two alone.

I stared at the ringmaster, wide-eyed. I didn't know what to do or say. I looked down at the ground, wrapping my tails around myself. I hated it when someone saw my tails, but I felt as if they kept me safe. I saw the ringmaster stare at me with a smirk on his face and fear when through me.

What was he gonna do with me?

I feared to the answer to my own question.

"Mmm.. I might have a use for you other then bear food after all.." The ringmaster grabbed me by my tails and dragged me to a near by open cage and threw me inside of it. He slammed the cast iron door shut with a log clung.

I shivered and looked up at him. "P-please let me go.."

The ringmaster smirked and laughed. "Begging won't help you kid. So shut up before you feel the sting of my whip."

I sat against the side of the bars, in tears as my cage is pushed into a dark room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The ringmaster, Ratgar, entered the spot light. "Ladies and gentlemen, boy and girls of all ages, _Le Cirwue De La Noirceur _presents a freak that you get to play with!"

A spotlight appeared on the cage that I was in. The carnival lights blinded me. Once I was use to them, did I look around. I was hunging from the top of the tent, people staring up at me. I shivered slightly.

The button of the cage was opened and I fell onto the ground with a yelp. People laughed and I couldn't take it anymore. This was all too much for my brain to handle. Too much for _me _to handle. I had been trapped like this before, and I wasn't going to go through with it again. I did the only thing I could think of.

I spun around and ran.

Bad idea.

A whip snapped in the air.

Gaspes were heard from the people watching.

And a twin-tailed fox dropped to his knees.

I hissed and gasped in pain. Ratgar glared down at me, hate in his eyes. He got down so he was eye-level with me, even if I refused to look him in the eye.

"Listen here little freak. This is MY carnival. You're part of it now, like it or not. You WILL do as I say or things will end badly for you." He snapped the whip once more on my back, making me yelp in pain and fear. "Understand little foxy freak?"

All I could do was nod. My back hurt and I could feel the blood dripping down it. I shivered and wrapped myself up in a ball, my twin-tails wrapped tightly around myself, wishing I could get out of this evil place here and now. But I knew that wouldn't be happening anytime soon. The rat smirked and stood back up telling everyone that the show was going to go on. Ratgar laughed and picked me up and threw me into the mess of people so they could play with me. I landed the lap of a very big panther, who tied the two tails together and pushed my face into his chili plate, then another fan, a hippo, squashed me.

This went on for hours, till a blue fox had me. She looked down at me kindly as I shivered in her lap. She patted me on my head and hugged me close to her.

"My name is Charlet. Who are you?"

"N-Niles.. Niles Power," I replied in a small, weak voice. "B-but my friends call me Tales."

"Tails?" she giggled cutely. "I can see why. You got two tails."

"N-no, that's not why. Well, okay, that too, but because I like to tell stories and make things up for my friends to make them laugh. I have an older 'brother' named Tails. He's a two-tailed fox like me. Only he's yellow and has blue eyes."

"I know him," Charlet told me. "He's very nice. He told me to keep my eyes open for an orange fox that was like him. That must be you."

I nodded slowly. "Y-Yeah. That's me."

"Don't be scared," the blue fox replied. "I won't hurt you. I'll help you get out of here. And my friends will too."

"Promise?"

"Yes." Charlet smiled. "I promise."

Another one of the people sitting around us, grabbed me and pulled me away from the blue fox. He slashed me with his claws, making me bleed and scream in pain and fear. Another fan, a brown bear this time, grabbed me and slammed me head-first into one of the seats. Blood dripped into my eyes, making them hurt.

Ratgar ordered them to threw me back into my cage, and the bear that was holding me did as he was told. Only he threw me too hard. I hit the bars of the cage with a loud cling and cried in paw. Blood was everywhere. I put my hands over my nose that was now bleeding badly onto my white gloves, turning them a crimson red.

The cage was lowered as the ringmaster said the show was over and my cage was pushed back into the dark room. No one cared that my nose was bleeding. No one cared that I was in pain, or laughed at like this. No one ever cared. No one ever will care.

I curled up against the bars of the metal cage and closed my eyes, trying to sleep off this nightmare from hell.


End file.
